The present invention relates to magnetic toys and a method of using magnetic toys.
Conventional magnetic toys include wheeled vehicles and tracks on which the wheeled vehicles roll. By forming a wheeled vehicle and track from materials which magnetically attract each other, the wheeled vehicle is permitted to roll along the track while being magnetically attracted to the track. Guardrails and grooved surfaces are used to guide the wheeled vehicle along the track and prevent it from veering off the side of the track.
Although suitable for the purposes intended, such conventional magnetic toys have a number of drawbacks which have limited their appeal and commercial viability. Such drawbacks include the considerable cost and complexity involved in manufacturing conventional magnetic toys. Also, conventional magnetic toys generally have been limited to a single use and do not allow for use in new and creative ways. In addition, there have been limitations on the use of conventional magnetic toys due to undesirable friction between the components of those toys, and insufficient magnetic attraction between the components of those toys.